Unresolved Issues
by Sandra Athrenael
Summary: WARNING: VERY AU--This is a sequel to Split Ends, book II in the split ends series. Marius proposes, Cosette isn't ready, Eponine and Enjolras realize...something. COMPLETED
1. Interchapter

**

* * *

Book II in the "Split Ends" series-  
**  
**"UNRESOLVED ISSUES"**  
  
**A/n: this is an interchapter thingie, so it's from everybody's P.O.V, not just one person like in all the other chapters.**  
**  
Where we last left off: Enjolras decides he must build a Barricade when a soldier warns him of and upcoming fight.**

* * *

**::The Barricade::**  
  
Enjolras ran down to the Café. Inside, he found Grantiare, Joly, and Combeferre waiting for him. Grantaire was taking a large gulp of Absinthe, (surprise surprise) and Joly was talking to Combeferre.

"Yes, It's true. A soldier from the other side, here today!" He was saying. He stopped talking when he saw Enjolras walk in. "Ah! There you are, Enjolras. We were beginning to worry." Combeferre joked. Grantaire shook with laughter, then started coughing violently. Joly shot him a glance, and quickly hid the Absinthe before he could notice. "I think you've had enough." He added.  
  
"Men." Enjolras started. They snapped into focus. "General Lamarque worsens. The impending fight is more upon us then ever. We will need to build something to protect us when we fight, to create a barrier between them and us. We need to build a Barricade."

Everyone was silent, except for Grantaire, who mumbled drunkenly, "A Barricade? Out of what?" He chuckled.

"Out of...of chairs, and tables, and anything else that's large and sturdy." Instantly the men got to work on pulling tables and chairs out of the Café. Enjolras followed them, but went in the opposite direction form the center of town and down the street to the town pavilion.  
  
He found Marius sitting on a bench with Cosette. "Marius!" He called out. Marius looked up at him. "I need your help. The fight is upon us and we need to act fast. Take anything large and sturdy that you can find, and bring it to the center of town. We are going to build a Barricade." Marius nodded solemnly and Cosette stood up.

"A Barricade?" She shook her head. "Attack?" Enjolras nodded along with Marius.  
  
"We need all the help we can get. Marius, go and get the others and tell them the news. Joly, Combeferre, and Grantaire already know. They will help you." Marius got up to leave, when Cosette grabbed his wrist. 

"I'll help you." She announced.

"No, Cosette, don't." Marius pleaded. "There could be an attack any minute, and I don't want you getting hurt. I care about you, and your safety, and I-"

"You think I'm not fit to fight...a dainty little girl, right?" She felt her face grow hot.

"No...I...you can't go, I'll see to it that you won't." Marius bent down to kiss her on the cheek, but she pushed him away.

"Go." She pointed him in the other direction and huffed. Enjolras sensed her anger, and hastened to try to clear things up between her and his best friend.

"Cosette...I could take you home, if you'd like." (a/n: There is NO romance here between them in case anyone was wondering!! He is just doing this as a friendly gesture!")  
  
She smiled. She knew that what he really wanted to do was to Eponine again, not walk her home, but she hid her feelings and accepted the invite. When they reached Cosette's house, Enjolras bowed politely and walked upstairs. When he knocked on Eponine's door, there was no answer. He turned the knob and opened the door anyway. She was asleep. Enjolras stepped in quietly. He walked over to her and covered her with a sheet.  
  
Suddenly Eponine stirred and wearily opened up her eyes. "En . . .Enjolras?" She yawned. "What happened? You look upset." He tried to smile encouragingly. Eponine smiled back warmly. He was right, her smile was contagious. He sat down on the end of the bed.

"Listen, Eponine. The fight is approaching rapidly. We're building a Barricade in the center of town to protect us when the time comes." Eponine seemed to take the idea of war lightly.  
  
"Does Cosette know?" Eponine asked him. He nodded.

"I'm afraid she didn't find out in the best way possible, but oh well." Eponine sighed.

"I want to help but . . ." She looked gloomily at her leg. Enjolras shook his head.

"Your right. You can't go outside, let alone walk that much . . . I don't want you near the Barricade." Eponine sighed. "I know how you feel, Eponine, I know you want to fight. But look at you. It will be a miracle if you can walk!" She looked down. "Listen, I have to go, the men need my help." She nodded. "Tell me if you need anything ok?" He started walking out.  
  
"You know Eponine, I think I-" Just then there was a loud gunshot outside that caught their attention. "I really have to go, that could have been one of our men shot!" And he ran put the door. She heard yells coming from outside, voicing General Lamarque's death, and Enjolras's distinct yell of, "Fire!" There was a huge explosion, and smoke filled the air.  
  
Eponine threw off the covers and jumped out of bed on one leg. The other throbbed painfully. She limped over to the window and saw smoke rising from a little way off. "They've started already." She thought aloud. All she could think about was Enjolras's safety. "I have to help." She stated, and hobbled out of the room and out the back door. She limped as fast as she could to the Café and stole a gun and some ammunition, and made off towards the center of town.  
  
Two men were lying dead already next to a long strip of tables and chairs, clocks and sacks, in a Barricade formation. Thick smoke blanketed the air, making everything blurry. Eponine crouched below the Barricade, rested her gun on her shoulder, and fired. The force of the shot knocked her over, but she regained balance instantly. A few minutes of fighting passed before Eponine heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Eponine?" It sounded more like a question than a call.  
  
She looked to where the sound was coming from. Enjolras was standing over her.

"Eponine, WHAT are you doing here?" He paused. "Why aren't you in bed, like I told you."

"I wanted to help." She stated stubbornly. "Plus, I was getting stir crazy in there." Enjolras looked at her as if she had 100 heads.

"Eponine, the Barricade isn't a place to come to stretch your legs. You could have been killed!" He sounded worn out. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I want you to stay inside for now." He stooped down and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm taking you into the Café, we have a nice little room up on the 2nd floor for you to stay in. And Eponine," He said warningly. "I don't want you near the Barricade again, ok?" Eponine pounded on his back as he walked.

"Put me down!" She yelled. Some of the students grinned in their direction until Enjolras glared at them.

"Will you stop making such a fuss?" He whispered in her ear. "This is for your own good." He said, raising his voice a bit. Eponine finally gave up struggling.  
  
"Good, now let's go upstairs, and I'll set up the bed. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on a cot by the window. "Don't let me catch you down there again, Eponine. I like you too much to see you get hurt." And he walked out. Eponine stared after him.  
  
Had he really just said that?

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I have no idea if there really is a second floor in the café, but my story IS AU, therefore I say there is a second floor, and in my story, that's correct, and there really is a second floor. I don't care if its true or not, I choose it to be that way, and if you can't handle that, then I suggest you don't read any further.**

**I love every single reviewer!**


	2. Cosette

**::Cosette::**  
  
Cosette stared out the downstairs window of her house. She saw smoke coming from the center of town and wiped her eyes. Marius, her Marius, was down there. She turned away from the window and went to bring Eponine the medicine for her leg.

She carried the bottle upstairs and opened the guest bedroom door. The covers on the bed were off and no one was there. Cosette dropped the bottle, spilling medicine everywhere. Eponine was gone! At first she had a fleeting thought that Eponine had been kidnapped...but Eponine would be able to defend herself for sure. She shook her head.  
  
It was too painful to think of all the bad things that could have happened to her. She ran downstairs and pulled on a thin jacket. She had to find Marius and tell him to help her look for Eponine. She ran out the door and down the road, breathing heavily. Every little sound made her jump. Smoke was starting to fill the air around her, making it a bit harder for her to see.

As she neared the Café, smoke blanketed the air, irritating her throat and eyes. She heard loud gunshots on either side of her, but she kept walking. Now she couldn't see two feet in front of her, the smoke was making her eyes water so much that tears were streaming down her face.  
  
She stumbled over bodies, hoping desperately that one of them wasn't Marius. Now she was coughing violently. She tried to stop and calm herself, but smoke filled her lungs again. More coughing. The gunshots were deafening now, and she was filled with confusion. Her mind started clouding over. She flailed her arms helplessly, stumbling backwards.  
  
Cosette started to feel lightheaded, and just before she felt like passing out, two strong comforting arms wrapped around her. She didn't care who owned them at the moment, but was relieved when they said, "Cosette, its Marius." She grabbed his vest and buried her face in it, still coughing. She started sobbing hysterically. "Cosette," He said in a soft voice. "Calm down." Cosette breathed into his vest, but started coughing harder. Marius hugged her tighter to him. "I'm bringing you back to the Café." He walked with her, and it felt like the whole world stopped.  
  
They stepped through the doors of the Café, and Cosette grabbed his arm and didn't let go. He tried to pull his arm away, and she tightened her grip. "Cosette," He whispered soothingly. "I have to go back out there." She choked back a sob. "Go upstairs. Eponine is there, Enjolras just told me." Cosette gasped.

"She's here? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Now go." She let go of Marius and started upstairs. Eponine was lying in a cot by the window, sniffing and drying her eyes.

"Eponine, What's wrong?" Cosette asked, walking over to her. Eponine turned around.

"I love him too." She sobbed.

"Love? Who? Also?" Cosette was at a loss.

"En . . .En . . ." She couldn't say the name.

"Enjolras?" Cosette helped her out.  
  
Eponine nodded and cried harder. "But Eponine, that's not a bad thing."

"I know." Eponine wailed.

"So then why are you crying." Eponine shrugged.

"I don't know!" Cosette hugged her reassuringly and got up.

"I have to talk to you about something." Cosette said. "You left my house without telling me, and I didn't know where you were. I was really worried. I came down here, and luckily that's where you were. But before you go out of my house again, especially if you're wounded, please tell me first." Eponine nodded. She felt like a child being told what to do.  
  
Cosette then gazed out the window. "The fighting's terrible." Eponine nodded and wiped her eyes. "Your leg will be healed in a bit, and then you can go outside." Said Cosette, trying to cheer Eponine up.

"In a bit." Eponine grumbled grumpily, and turned over in her cot, pulling the covers over her head.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Sorry that the paragraphing is off (meaning that whenever they speak it isn't indented) I try and I try again to fix it, but the new fan fiction editing service just wont allow indentations anymore...so oh well!**


	3. Marius

**::Marius::**  
  
Marius stared upstairs for a moment before turning to go back out. He walked out a little more slowly than when he came in, and paused debating whether to go upstairs or back outside.

He grabbed his gun and decided that the other students needed his help. Cosette could wait, right? Eponine was up there with her. Enjolras ran up to him.

"What happened with Cosette? I saw you walk in with her." Marius looked at him.

"She came because she couldn't find Eponine at home."

"I know." Enjolras said eyeing the Café. "I found her trying to fight. . .With my musket!" Marius chuckled.  
  
"So anyway," he continued. "Cosette was dead on her feet because of the smoke, so I brought her to the Café." Enjolras nodded.

"Smoke really does a number on the lungs." Marius nodded and they went back to their fighting places. As Marius loaded his gun he thought about Cosette. He ignored the bullets speeding past his body. When he was shooting, his thoughts still remained on Cosette. She almost seemed to be encouraging him, urging him to use what little strength he had left to fight.

The sun set slowly, first fading to an orangey-pink glow, and then a bluish-purple hue. Marius finally decided to call it a night. He traipsed back into the Café and slumped down at a table. His eyelids felt 15 pounds each. They started to close slightly, and within minutes he was asleep.  
  
__

_

* * *

_

_Marius walking a street in Rue Plumet. Smoke was everywhere. He saw bodies at his feet, all his friends. Grantaire, Joly, Combeferre, even Enjolras. He blinked back silent tears and kept walking. Ahead a few paces he saw a lone body lying on the ground. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ran up to it, and it He bent down and kissed her gently. She was covered in blood._

* * *

Marius sat straight up in his seat. "It was a dream, only a dream." He told himself. He stood up wearily and ran upstairs to check on Cosette. She and Eponine were asleep, Eponine on the Cot, Cosette on the musty couch nearby. He looked out the window, it was still dark. "I must have slept for a shorter time than I thought. He walked over to the couch and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Marius sighed. He loved her so much. He decided it was time for him to do it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old ring.  
  
Examining it, he put it back in his pocket. He thought about it. He thought it was time to propose to her. Maybe he was crazy to propose after two days, but he was crazy about her. He decided to do it. When she woke up, he would ask her to marry him.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I know I know...proposing after 2 days seems stupid and ludacris, but its my story and its AU, and they were in love at first sight in the book anyways...but don't get me started on the book because I HATE Marius and Cosette. I hate them so so so so much!!!!**


	4. Eponine

****

::Eponine::  
  
Eponine peeked out of the corner of her eye. She saw Marius, standing over Cosette with a tiny gold band in his fingers. Almost instantly she knew what was going on. She smiled inwardly, but pretended to be asleep. Eponine watched as Cosette woke, Marius put his arms around her. 

"I love you, Cosette." She heard him say.  
  
She squinted intently at them.

"Cosette." Said Marius. "I have something to ask you." There it was. He was going to do it. "Cosette," He got down on one knee and pulled out the tiny gold ring. "Will you marry me?" Eponine smiled. He did it!

She heard Cosette choke out a "yes" between tears. She herself couldn't be happier for Cosette.  
  
She watched as Marius slipped the ring on her finger. He was about to pull her in for a kiss.

"But wait." She heard Cosette whisper. "Eponine." Eponine quickly shut her eyes.

"She's asleep" Marius announced, and pulled Cosette to him. Eponine heard Cosette laugh, and turned completely around so she was sure not to look.  
  
They should be left alone.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/n: No, they don't do it, they're just kissing you perverts. Ok, so anyways, sorry this chapter is so short, but when I wrote it, I didn't think it would be this short so whatever.**


	5. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
As Enjolras fired his gun again he wondered what Marius was doing. He had said that he was just going to check on Cosette, but he still hadn't come back down. Enjolras was beginning to suspect he wasn't just checking in to see if she was ok, but quickly dismissed the thought. Why shouldn't Marius be able to do what he wants?

Moments later, Marius came running outside, his face shining. Enjolras looked him over. There was something missing. "Marius, where in God's name is your gun?" Enjolras asked him.  
  
Marius seemed to snap back into focus. "Oh! I must've left it in the Café." Enjolras shook his head, laughing.

"Jesus, Marius. How do you expect to fight without it?" Enjolras walked with him back to the Café. Instead of collecting his gun, Marius sat down at a table, and gestured for Enjolras to do the same.

"Enjolras." Marius announced. "I need to tell you something." Enjolras leaned in closer. "I proposed to Cosette." Enjolras looked at him as he had 12,000 heads resting against his shoulders.

"Marius, have you gone completely insane?" Enjolras yelled. "You've only known the girl for three days! What were you thinking?" Marius shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, quite frankly. But she said yes, no matter how crazy it might seem." Marius took a deep breath and Enjolras blinked.

"Do you realize what kind of commitment that is?" Enjolras preached. He was older by a few years than Marius was, so he felt it was his duty to watch over his actions.

"Yes, Enjolras. I know what I did. Why else do you think I did it this soon?"

"But Marius, your only 19!" Marius nodded. "Yes, and Cosette's only 17, but she still said yes!" It was Enjolras who shook his head this time.  
  
Then there was a silence. It seemed to last forever. "Is...Is Eponine up there too?" Enjolras asked quietly. Marius nodded.

"As far as I know. She was asleep when I last checked. But Enjolras, we have to go back and fight." Marius got up and took his gun.

"You go, I'll be there soon." Enjolras muttered, and Marius made his way back to the Barricade. Marius was really crazy, only two or three days and he proposes! Enjolras knew about love at first sight, but this was insane! He walked back to the Barricade slowly, just in case Marius was waiting for him. He didn't want to see him right now. Not after he had done something so incredibly stupid.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I know that 19 and 17 aren't their real ages, but too bad, my story is AU, live with it.**

**You know what strikes me as funny? (as of august 2004) That when I changed their ages, locations of places, AND series of events, no one seems to care for the first two books, and nobody even comments, but when I get to the third and fourth books and change practically nothing (besides the storyline...but oh well), EVERYBODY comments and tells me what I'm doing wrong, completely disregarding that I've put everywhere that the story is AU. I'm just wondering why no one did that for the first books!**

****

**Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, I just dont understand a thing you do!**


	6. Marius

**::Marius::**  
  
**a/n: There will be a short Enjolras P.O.V at the end of this chapter because it was too short to make a chapter by itself. Also, the chapters will be very short for a while here on because I need to make it that way in order to have the right P.O.V at the right time and place. Sorry in advance for the puny chapters.**

* * *

Marius was already at the barricade for twenty minutes when he saw Enjolras arrive. By that time, all the students were talking about Marius's proposal to Cosette. He kept trying to make eye contact with his best friend, but Enjolras seemed to be avoiding him.

Enjolras's knuckles were white from holding his gun tightly, and he wore a scowl on his face.

"Congrats, Romeo!" Grantaire yelled drunkenly, throwing his fist in the air.

"Say what you will Grantaire," Marius said half-heartedly. "But don't forget that I'm the one that has the girl!" Enjolras turned and glared at them both as he got into position.  
  
That settled it. Enjolras was furious with him. All of a sudden, everything didn't seem so wonderful to Marius. Amidst all his happiness, he realized that so many were dying. He felt the gloom and sorrow of the scene he was fighting in, and saw why Enjolras was angry. He shouldn't be swooning over a girl now, not when there was a battle to be fought for the people. All at once he was fighting an interior struggle. Either way it was a losing battle for him. Either way he was a traitor to something he cared about. If he picked Cosette over the fight, he would lose his best friend, and his purpose. If he chose to fight, he might lose Cosette, the only woman he ever loved. 

****

**

* * *

**

**Enjolras's P.O.V.**  
  
What was Marius thinking? Proposing was bad enough, but telling everybody who'd care to listen was the limit. He was supposed to be fighting for the people; did he not know or care about that at all? His country was depending on him, so why did he choose to go running off with a woman? Enjolras felt nothing ill towards Cosette, he just thought of it as plain ignorance how Marius was acting. He was almost positive Cosette would have never asked for something like this to occur.  
  
"_Marius_." He thought savagely to himself. _"I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!"_  
  
The words ran through his head, forming a chant, a vow to fight...to no end, no matter what.

****

* * *

**a/n: Oh god, (sigh), I was so stupid when I wrote this chapter two years ago! I thought it sounded good to put these words in! oh well, can't change it now, it fits. **


	7. Eponine

**::Eponine::**  
  
Upstairs, Eponine smiled to herself as she sat up in the cot. Cosette had a glazed look in her eyes.

"He proposed." Eponine said, chuckling. Cosette started.

"What? Oh, I thought you were asleep!" She paused. "You heard everything didn't you?"

Eponine nodded and said, "You two make a great couple, you know." Cosette thought for a moment she heard envy in Eponine's voice, but shook off the feeling.

"So," Eponine said casually. "Do you think you're ready? I mean, it's only been three days. No pressure of course, but..."

Cosette didn't hear Eponine's last words. She was lost in thought.  
  
Suddenly she nodded, without being aware that she was.

"You?" She asked Eponine.

"Me?" She was startled. "Well, I suppose if anyone asked me, I would say no, for the moment." Cosette raised her eyebrows.

"Unless...of course...I really loved him." Cosette sat in silence. "But otherwise, I would say no. I like my freedom, and husbands set up too many boundaries and restrictions. Me? I'm a loner. I cherish my space."  
  
"What about Enjolras, would you say yes to him?" Eponine sat in shock.

"Do you think he loves me that much?" Cosette paused, and then nodded.

"But he won't show it yet."

"And," Cosette continued. "What about a friend? You don't need one of those?"

Eponine looked at her. "That's what I have you for. Am I correct in assuming we're friends?"

Cosette nodded, and this made Eponine feel a bit better. "It's. . .just. . ." She regained herself. "I mean, its hard living around so many drunken men, I guess I enjoy being alone a lot. You can't get too friendly around them, if you know what I mean." Cosette nodded and laughed with Eponine. Suddenly Eponine felt Cosette was hiding something from her.

"Are you trying to make me believe that Enjolras is in love with me so we'll become a couple?" She asked bluntly.

"Me?" Cosette stared at her.

"Trying to match me with Enjolras?" Eponine asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"No," Cosette looked back. "I would never do anything like that, Eponine. You know I wouldn't. He likes you a lot, Eponine, and it will all fit together in time. I am not behind all this, and when the right time comes, you can even ask him."

Eponine turned her head away, at a severe loss for words.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I have no idea why anyone likes this story...but I'm glad you do at any rate!**


	8. Cosette

**::Cosette::**  
  
Cosette smiled cheerfully at Eponine, but her mind raced. Maybe she wasn't ready to be a wife yet. What Eponine had said before about men and boundaries had got her thinking. Maybe a life without a husband would be better right now. Accepting his proposal had been very impulsive, to say the least. She had a restless sleep that night, dreaming, but still half awake. She twisted and turned, pondering over her decision.  
  
When the first few rays of sunlight danced across the Café walls, she jumped out of her makeshift bed and searched the room for stationary. She rummaged around, but it didn't take her long. In a small table in the corner was a drawer filled with inkwells, paper, and fountain pens. She collected them and sat down at the table, trying to think of something to write.  
  
It was hard to know that what she was writing might hurt Marius, her only love, but she felt she was doing this for the better.  
  
_Dear Marius_, -the letter began.  
  
_I must confess that I love you as much as you love me, but I have been thinking on your recent marriage proposal.  
  
I don't think I made the right decision by accepting. I've thought it over numerous times, and I'm staying with my decision this time. My father would never agree to this marriage, as he doesn't know who you are. If you are willing to wait for me, I'll gladly marry you when the time comes. Until then, we should remain unengaged. _  
_  
A heart full of love,_  
_  
Cosette_  
  
She thought it sounded convincing enough not to hurt his feelings too much. She read it back to herself and folded it up. Making sure Eponine was still asleep, she crept downstairs. Down on the main floor of the Café, the men were asleep in their chairs, waiting for tomorrow's fight to arrive. Cosette snuck over to Marius and slid the letter into his vest pocket without making a sound.  
  
A slight pang of regret stuck in the back of her mind, but no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, it remained. She couldn't help wondering if she had done the right thing, but soon enough she had fallen asleep on her cot.


	9. Marius

**::Marius::**  
  
Marius awoke to find a bright ray of sunshine beating down on his face. He stirred a bit, chairs being quite uncomfortable beds, and heard the soft rustling noise of paper coming from nearby.  
  
At first he thought it was Grantaire finishing up some last minute papers for the end-of-term, but found that the source of the noise was actually coming from his vest pocket. He took the paper out to discover that it was a letter from his beloved Cosette. His eyes widened and brimmed with tears as he read.  
  
What did he do to deserve this? When Cosette had said yes, he was on top of the world, now he was lower than the bottom. Grantaire, who he had assumed to be asleep, was standing over him reading the letter.  
  
Later that morning, much to Marius's despair, the whole Café knew about what happened.  
  
Marius spent the whole day with his head lowered, dodging glances. He felt all alone. Now, when he needed a friend most, where was Enjolras? He was probably still upset, or happy that Marius wasn't engaged anymore.

"Well, Enjolras." Marius sighed. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?" He said with anguish. "I don't have a woman to gloat about any more, do I?" And with these last words, he went outside to fight. 

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: sorry that the chapters are really short and skip around from Enjolras's POV to Marius, but I just doing this to move it along the way I want, there in a fight just between them, and anyway, what's going to happen in the upstairs of the Café that's worth noticing . . . it's not like either of the women are doing anything interesting but sitting around moping! Don't get mad. Besides, when have I ever written a long chapter anyway?  
  
EVERYONE!!! SEE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN-IT ROCKS**!!!


	10. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
Enjolras watched disgustedly as Marius sulked around all day. He deserved what he got, talking about Cosette every waking moment of his existence. Now maybe he would realize that there was a war going on and help in the fighting.

"He got what he deserved." Enjolras said loudly when Joly told him the news. Marius was nearby and hung his head, having heard every word. He looked extremely hurt, but Enjolras shook it off. Around midday, Enjolras took a break to go check on Eponine.

When he knocked, a soft voice said, "Come in."  
  
He opened the door and walked over to Eponine, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How've you been?" He asked earnestly.

"Alright, I suppose." She looked up at him.

"And your leg? How is it?"

"Same." Her eyes clouded. Enjolras looked around the room.  
  
"Eponine? Where is Cosette?" Eponine looked down at the floor.

"She left to go home hours ago. I suspect she's been there for some time." Enjolras widened his eyes.

"She crossed through the Smokey barricade territory again?" Eponine shook her head.

"She took the back routes."

"Oh." Enjolras found that he was worried for Cosette's safety as well as Eponine's. Now that she was no longer Marius's responsibility anymore, that is.  
  
He cleared his head and came back into focus, sitting down on the bed next to Eponine.

"I want to fight." She told him again, her voice shaky and her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know Eponine, I know. But with your leg. . ." He trailed off.

"Then I want to walk again." She stood up. Enjolras shot up next to her and caught her as she lost her balance.  
  
Enjolras gave her an I-told-you-so look, and she slapped his arm gently. He lay her back down in the bed, but she sat up as soon as he did and stared longingly out the window.

"You really want to walk again, don't you?" She nodded and a tear escaped her eye.

"Then I'll help you." He announced. "Here, take my hand."  
  
Their fingers locked.


	11. Eponine

**::Eponine::**  
  
Eponine hoisted herself up with Enjolras's arm; their fingers still locked.

"Ok," he started. "Put your arm around my neck and lean on me." She did so. He was strong, she could tell. Strong and determined. "Now, step with me, slowly at first, and we'll see how far we can get." Eponine took her first step on her bad leg. The pain was unbearable. She cried out and started to fall when Enjolras caught her and pulled her back up. She remained in his arms for a minute before starting to walk again.  
  
She walked with him for a few steady minutes, but then he insisted they take a rest. Eponine sat back down on the bed, and Enjolras stood there, massaging the back of his neck.

Eponine noticed this and said; "You don't have to tow me around like this, you know"  
  
He looked up. "What? No, Eponine, no. It's not you, its stress. I'm tense all the time now that there is a fight going on." Eponine looked expectantly at him.

"And now that you and Marius are at each other's necks, right?" Enjolras's eyes worked themselves into slits.

"No, that isn't it." He said stubbornly. "Just forget about Marius, ok?" Eponine nodded.

"Fine," She started. "But you guys should fix things between you soon, before everything gets worse." She warned.  
  
Enjolras thought about the possibilities of the situation worsening until Eponine said, "I want to try walking again, Enjolras." Enjolras snapped back into focus and hoisted Eponine up again. After an unproductive half an hour of walking across the room, Eponine could limp a few inches without much help.

"That's great, Eponine." Enjolras complimented her when she sat down on her cot after walking to it again. He took a seat next to her.  
  
She breathed heavily. "You're doing really well, Eponine." He said ecstatically. "You're really brave, did you know that?" Eponine snorted.

"Brave?" She wasn't convinced.

"Yeah." He brought his head closer to hers and kissed her gently on lips.  
  
Eponine was too startled to hear the footsteps approaching her room.  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**Marius POV** (a/n:sorry I had to put this at the end of Eponine's chapter because it was too short to be it's own chapter)  
  
Marius reached the top of the stairs. He hated to admit it but he was looking for Enjolras so he could apologize. He opened the door that Eponine and Cosette were staying in, but when he looked inside, he found just Eponine...and Enjolras was kissing her! He stared, unable to move.

Finally when he got his voice back, he said, "Enjolras, what...how could you...you...you're a traitor, Enjolras." Then he ran back down the stairs. How could Enjolras do something like that?  
  
Tell Marius off for swooning over Cosette, then go and kiss Eponine when his back was turned. It was revolting. Marius was so mad that he broke the glass pane in the door when he slammed it on his way outside.  
  
He wasn't EVER going to apologize to Enjolras.


	12. Cosette

**::Cosette::**  
  
Cosette arrived safely back at her house. She couldn't bear to stay at the Café a second longer, knowing that she must have hurt Marius with that letter. Even thought she had told Marius that she still wanted to marry someday, it seemed like there was a barrier between them now. Something had changed and they were no longer joined as they used to be.  
  
One voice in her head questioned, had she done the right thing, writing that letter? Of course she had, another voice told her.  
  
She scolded herself for having second thoughts, but she couldn't stop them from entering her head. Her father was out on an errand, and Toussaint was in the garden, leaving the house still and quiet. She stared down at the bare hand, which once bore her engagement ring and sighed. She had taken it off with the letter. Eponine's words were still running through her head.  
  
Her thoughts still remained at the Café. What was Eponine doing right now? Maybe she should have taken Eponine with her. She hoped Eponine wasn't too lonely in that room by herself. Then a thought, a strange and random thought danced across her mind.

Did she have strong feelings for Marius anymore?

"Why am I thinking such things?" She wondered aloud. Of course she still loved him... more than words could express. But as the day went on, she began to doubt her feelings even more.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Don't ask me why she's doubting, I was stupid when I wrote this.**


	13. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
Enjolras pulled away from Eponine and ran to the door, staring after Marius. He looked behind him at Eponine, who was in a state of shock.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. Eponine looked at him from an explanation. "Not you, Marius. He saw that. . .he saw us."

"Oh," Eponine whispered. "Is that bad?" Enjolras nodded solemnly.

"The whole reason I was mad at him was that he was paying more attention to Cosette than the fight, and now that he saw that. . .well, all I can say is that he's probably not ver ypleased." Now it was Eponine's turn to nod.  
  
"Where do you think he's headed?" Eponine asked, regaining her voice. Enjolras shook his head.

"I have no idea, but I think I should go after him." Eponine thought for a moment.

"I could help you, I know my way around these parts." Eponine suggested.

"No, Eponine. Both you and I know you aren't able to walk, and I have no idea for how long or far I'll need to walk to find him, and I don't think your leg is ready for that kind of strain." She scowled at him. "Now don't be mad at me, Eponine! I didn't make this happen to you, and I won't make it worse. I can't afford to have you mad at me too, I've got enough on my mind already." Her face softened.  
  
"Fine, ok. I hope you find him soon." Enjolras leaned down and hugged Eponine.

"Thanks." He paused. "Now stay up here while I'm gone, alright?"

"Yes." All she could do was agree.

'I hope she listens to me this time.' Enjolras thought as he ran downstairs and out of the Café. "Now to find Marius." He instructed himself.  
  
He had no idea of where to look first, so he wandered around the Village Square, and made his way towards Rue Plumet. He remembered Eponine saying something about this area. Then it came to lived on the Rue Plumet! Enjolras didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Marius might be there. He walked down the empty street. If only he knew which number Cosette lived at, it would make his job a whole lot easier. He had not memorized it from his last visit, but had a slight inkling of where to look.  
  
He ran faster until he reached the end of the street. The numbers 50-60 Rue Plumet. He was tired of walking, but he saw a lone figure standing in the distance. When he ran up to it, he found that it was Marius, standing in front of 55 Rue Plumet with his head buried in his hands. Enjolras stopped running. He was going to apologize now for all the stupid things he had done and said to Marius in the past few days.  
  
"Marius!" He called out. Marius turned too look at who had called him, but turned away after realizing it was Enjolras. Enjolras ran over none the least.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Marius demanded as Enjolras opened his mouth to speak.

"Listen, Marius. About the way I've been acting lately."

"What about it?" Marius yelled. "Have you come to tell me off for sulking now?" Enjolras hadn't expected that.  
  
"No, I-"

"Yes, you, Enjolras." Marius cut him off, turning around. His eyes were red and puffy. "You, who at the time when I needed the support of a friend most, were angry at me. You, who told me off for being in love when you yourself were in the middle of an affair. Yes, well, Enjolras. I guess YOU got what YOU wanted!" Enjolras was taken aback.  
  
"Marius." He said pleadingly. "I never wanted Cosette to leave you." Marius scowled.

"You didn't, did you? Well, you have a funny way of showing it." He yelled in Enjolras's face. Then he turned away again.

"I. . .I. . ." Enjolras searched for words. "I just came here to apologize, Marius. I know I've been a bit out of sorts lately, but I promise it won't happen again. I'm sorry for hurting my best friend." Enjolras waited for a reply.

"You don't have a best friend anymore, Enjolras. And it will stay that way, trust me. I hope you and Eponine have a great life together, Adieu. . .Monsieur." Marius said, and started walking away.  
  
Enjolras just stood there. Marius had called him Monsieur as if he was a complete stranger. As Enjolras stood there staring after him, he couldn't help thinking how he could have been so stupid.  
  
Enjolras thought about going after Marius and trying to apologize again, but he didn't. It was hopeless. He started to walk in the opposite direction when he changed his mind and climbed over Cosette's iron gate. He was going to talk to her and see if he could fix what he had destroyed.  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**Marius POV:**  
  
Marius walked briskly away from Enjolras, anger coursing through his every limb. Did Enjolras really expect him to forgive that easily? He had suffered too much already to just forget about everything so soon. Before Enjolras had interrupted him, he was going to go in and talk to Cosette, but now he hated them both.

They were the ones responsible for turning his life in the wrong direction. He started walking faster now. Nothing would EVER make him forgive Enjolras. And to think he was going to apologize to that lying, cheating, excuse for a friend. He needed someone to talk to...someone he could trust. He would take a back route to the Café and talk to Eponine; she would be, and had always been, a shoulder to lean on.


	14. Interchapter

**::Interchapter::**  
  
**a/n: This is the last chapter in the book Unresolved Issues: Book II in the Split Ends series, and it's an interchapter thingie that starts out from Eponine's pov, and moves on to the other characters all in one chapter. . .sorry, confusing and complex. . .like my brain (not).**

* * *

Eponine was still in a state of shock when she heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in." She heard herself say. Marius entered and walked over to her cot.

"Did Enjolras find you? She asked, not sure if that was the right question to ask at the moment.

"Yes, he did." Marius said dryly.

"So...so did you settle the argument?" She was almost positive the answer was no.

"Define settle." Marius scowled at her. "Sorry, Eponine. It's just that I am so upset, and I need to talk to you. Can I?" Eponine hadn't expected that.  
  
"Alright. What harm can it do?" Marius sat down on the cot.

"I have no one, Eponine. No one. Cosette left me, and Enjolras hurt me."

"But he apologized!" Eponine interrupted.

"Yes, and I didn't accept."

"Why?" Eponine was confused. Was this really that big of a problem?

"Because...I won't forgive easily the person who made my life a living hell." Eponine felt her jaw drop. Was it really that bad...a living hell? What had Enjolras said to him in the past few days to make Marius talk like this? Marius paused, and then started again. "Now, I'm all alone." Eponine cleared her throat.

"And I suppose that makes me nobody?" She snapped at him.

"What?" It took him a minute to realize what she meant.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Eponine. I guess I was too wrapped up everything...what was I thinking? I didn't even realize I had more than one friend. Forgive me." Eponine nodded, regaining her calmness. She thought over what Marius had said, and then something hit her. How had she let it slip unnoticed before?

"Marius, did you say that Cosette left you?" Marius nodded sadly.

"She wrote me this letter." Marius told her, holding out the letter for her to read.  
  
She unfolded it carefully and read. Her eyes widened as she finished and put down the letter in silence.

"I don't understand it." Marius broke in. "She was so sure of our engagement yesterday, I don't get what happened." He pocketed the letter. "I've read it over a hundred times but I still can't find the meaning of all this." He shook his head. Eponine's eyes grew wider still. "Eponine, are you ok?" Marius asked. She shook her head. "Well, what's wrong?" He sounded worried.  
  
"I. . .I think I know why she wrote that letter."

"Oh, Eponine, you do?" He paused. "Please, I'll do anything for you if you tell me." Eponine was torn. If she told Marius, he would be angry with her for saying those things to Cosette. If she didn't tell him, he would be upset with her for keeping something from him.

"I. . ." She started again. "It's my fault Cosette wrote that letter."  
  
Marius sighed. "Eponine, please. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Eponine nodded.

"Yes, It was. I asked her if she was ready to be a wife, and that must have gotten her thinking." She paused to catch her breath. "Then she asked me and I said that men have too many rules and set too many boundaries." She looked up at Marius and saw that his mouth was open slightly. "I'm sorry Marius. I didn't know that she would react to that the way she did."  
  
Marius shook his head. "You...said...and she..." Marius couldn't get the words out. Eponine understood anyway and nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Marius. I can try to help you get her back." Marius looked straight into her eyes.

"Would you do that?" She nodded.

"Thank you, Eponine." She smiled.

"Now, help me walk to Cosette's house."  
  
Cosette was sitting in her room with all the shades closed and no lights on. She had excluded herself from the world to think about her decision, and about fixing it. She decided that it was wrong. She could stay engaged to Marius without marrying him for a year if she- Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Cosette flew out of her room and down the steps in hoped of it being Marius. When she opened the door, she was slightly disappointed to see a distraught Enjolras standing before her.

"Oh." She said, not meaning to sound so upset.  
  
"Very nice to see you as well." Said Enjolras, stepping inside uninvited. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk?" She asked. Enjolras nodded. "To me?'

"Is there an echo in here?" Enjolras said, irritated. "Yes, I need to talk to you, and it's urgent." Cosette's eyes widened.

"By all means then, come, sit down." They both walked through the hallway and took a seat at the dining room table. "What is it that you needed to talk about, Enjolras?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "You and Marius. Marius and I. Us three, our friendship." Cosette remained silent, apparently waiting for him to say more. "Marius is upset with me because I was angry at him for swooning over you when he should have been fighting. Then when you left him, I was so mad at him for obsessing over you that I said..." he stopped. "...I said that he deserved it." Cosette opened her mouth to say something, but Enjolras put up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I came to you for help and to fix what I've put out of place." Cosette nodded slowly.

"I will help you, but let me start with saying that I never left Marius to begin with. I simply told him that we weren't ready to wed yet, and I gave him back the ring."

Enjolras cringed. "You...gave it back?" She nodded. "I think he took that the wrong way." Enjolras suggested He didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"Clearly, from what you've been telling me." Cosette said, as her mind raced again.  
  
Had she really hurt Marius that much? She had had no idea.

"Cosette?" Enjolras's voice broke her train of thought. She shook her mind back into focus.

"What?" She said absently.

"What can we do?" Enjolras wondered to her. She was about to shrug when they heard the front doorknob jiggle. Cosette stiffened and her eyes widened. Enjolras pulled out his pistol and walked towards the door, lest it be a thief or a gang member. The door swung open and Marius appeared in the doorway holding Eponine's hand. She gasped at Enjolras, who kept his pistol raised out of shock. There, in the doorway, was his enemy hand in hand with Eponine!  
  
The woman he had just kissed moments before had her fingers locked with Marius! Enjolras realized that Cosette was clinging to his arm from the fright she had received when Marius burst in.

"What are you doing?" Marius snarled, clearly hinting to why he was in Cosette's house, with her clinging to his arm.

"I should ask you the same." Enjolras shot back. After all, he was holding Eponine's hand. Marius abruptly let go of Eponine's hand as Enjolras shook off Cosette. Eponine grabbed the doorframe for support and started to explain.

"Marius helped me walk here so we could fix things up with Cosette." Enjolras was fuming.

"You let her walk all the way from the café when you KNEW that her leg was hurt?" Then he turned to Eponine. "God, Eponine, something could've happened to you on the way, I'm not kidding. I know you can walk across the room, but all the way here is a bit much. Are you ok?" He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek and let her lean on his arm. He didn't care if Marius saw anymore.  
  
"I don't know." Enjolras helped her to the dining room and into a chair, while Cosette explained to them why Enjolras was here as well. Marius and Enjolras glared at each other while Enjolras pocketed his pistol and sat down next to Eponine, Cosette next to Marius across the table.  
  
"It's time to settle this mess." She announced.  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**A/n: This is the end of Book II in the Split Ends Series, look for Book III, coming soon.**


End file.
